it's a girl!
by WoofQuack'ed MeowRoar
Summary: Natsu's pregnant, Lucy's the mum. Wha - ?


**Title**: it's a girl!

**Anime**: Fairy Tail

**Characters/Pairings**: Natsu/Lucy (In a crack-ish kind of way, I guess?).

**For**: GoldenRoseTanya & beatress.

**Summary**: Natsu's pregnant. Wha - !

* * *

Natsu was silent.

Too uncharacteristically silent.

He had a furtive look in his eyes; it was obvious he was hiding something. Natsu wasn't the greatest liar – worse than Jellal even – and if the humongous oval-shaped _thing _wrapped in his statement white scarf wasn't enough of a clue, you would be as dense as a certain salmon-haired dragon slayer.

Lucy stared at Natsu in amusement as he tried to _ninja _his way through the rowdy guild without being detected. Which failed. Miserably. Not only was the guild a meddlesome bunch, a Natsu attempting to hide something was a particularly interesting Natsu.

All of them weren't bothering to hide their stares; Natsu was way too dense to even notice anyway. Maneuvering through staring guild members, and still maintaining a so very _non- Natsu _serious, solemn face, he approached the blonde, and only stellar mage in their guild.

"Psst! Lucy!"

The said girl, being not as dense as her friend, noticed the others staring at them, ears perked up. She sighed; sometimes she wondered how Natsu could be as dense as he was. Was it because he had been spending too much time with a certain blue Exceed?

"Yes?"

"Lucy… I'm pregnant!"

Silence.

Way too silent for a rambunctious guild like Fairy Tail.

But I guess we all should've known, it was the calm before the storm. A huge storm of laughter. This, of course, included Lucy as well, who had roared with laughter at her close friend's bold statement.

Wheezing, she managed to squeeze out just one sentence.

"How on earth are you pregnant?"

With a tug, the scarf came off and out revealed a polka-dotted egg. It was huge, much bigger than the size of normal eggs. This left the guild in a stunned silence, before a whole new crash of laughter came about again.

"Forgot to use protection, flame brain?"

It came from the distinctive voice of a certain ice wielder, stark naked. Now, usually, people would have been shouting at Gray to put some clothes on, but this time, everyone was too disorientated by Natsu's declaration that no one bothered to. Not even Juvia.

Natsu ignored Gray, be it because he was being mature about it, or just plain didn't understand what Gray was implying. He then went on to the objective of even coming to the guild in the first place.

"So, Lucy, would you like to be the mother?"

This stopped the blonde's mirth. Her face was splashed with a reddish hue, obviously blushing at his statement.

"He likkkkes her!"

The famous "rolling tongue" quote came spewing out of Happy's mouth, eyes in half moons, mouth fixed into a cheeky grin.

"S-shut up! Natsu! How can you say that? And here!"

Bright red from embarrassment, Lucy scolded the clueless Salamander, obviously not knowing why everyone was laughing at his words. Lucy was his best friend, and it's not like he could ask Happy to be the mother right?

What kind of upbringing would the child have? Imagine his child becoming obsessed with fish!

Erza cleared her throat, before asking the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Natsu… How can you get pregnant in the first place?"

"I found the egg, so it's my child isn't it? Doesn't that make me pregnant, since it hasn't come out of its shell? It's the same as when I found Happy!"

This sent the entire Fairy Tail to shake with laughter. Just how ridiculously dense can Natsu be?

"So Lucy would you be the mother?"

Lucy halted in her tittering. Sometimes Lucy wondered how Natsu can ask such questions without knowing what the implications and underlying meanings were. And how she blushes and gets affected by it _every_, _single_ _time_.

"N-n-atsu!"

However, before Lucy could continue with her rambling, the egg in Natsu's hand began to shake vigorously.

"Lucy! Our child is going to be born!"

"Wha – "

The egg cracked.

And out popped something that sent practically everyone into a fit of laughter.

It was white, like snow. It had big, warm brown eyes. It had a fluffy tail and cute little cat ears.

Yes, you heard it right. _A tail and cat ears. _And the most shocking of all – it was so strikingly similar to Charle, even Wendy gasped.

Natsu started grinning, as if shining with the pride of a new father. Lucy was stunned, flabbergasted. She had no idea what to say about her… "Child".

"Well, waddya know. It's a girl! That looks more like Charle's child, ain't it?"

Cana piped up, slamming her large barrel of alcohol down, before cackling away.

Charle "hmphed" at Cana before analyzing the little kitten in front of her. She had to admit, they were very similar, down to the brown colour of their eyes. The only difference was that her eyes were much sharper, whereas the child's were more doe-like. With arms crossed, and a swipe of her tail, she realized that this newborn must be an Exceed. Because really, what kind of cat comes out an _egg _other than breeds from Edolas?

She was about to announce this to everyone. However, a sobbing cobalt blue Exceed beat her to it.

"Charle! Don't tell me you and Lily…?"

* * *

**A/N: **And this concludes the end of a story produced from the last day of term examinations, and tiredness after drama rehearsals. This is for GoldenRoseTanya and beatress who requested for a NaLu fic! Not really _that _NaLu, I'm sorry! But I rushed this out in about an hour or so, so it's more crack than anything. I promise I'll get a fluffier, more NaLu-centered fic out! In fact, I already have one in mind. ;) Hope you guys enjoyed this (: Reviews are loved!


End file.
